Challenge? Accepted
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Bragging about getting laid, lands several superstars in a competive bet. The Challege? Fooling around in public, but not getting caught. The stakes?  1000. It was supposed to be a harmless game, it's not when Punk is stuck with his enemy. SLASH. R&R


Title: Challenge time!

Rating: M – higher if possible!

Characters: Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy, CM Punk, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Jack Swagger, John Cena, Evan Bourne, John Morrison, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Wade Barrett.

Pairings: John Cena/Adam Copeland, Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks, Jack Swagger/Evan Bourne, Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett/John Morrison

Plot: What happens when harmless talking leads you into a competive bet. Even worse when it's about having sex in public without getting caught. Much worse, you're most hated enemy, picks you to be their fuck buddy, and you know it's out of spite? Welcome to Phil's life. Warning: M/M relationships and Sexual relations.

Chapter 1

"I get more ass then anybody in this locker room" John Cena declared with a smirk.

"Pfft! I get more ass then a toilet seat; I have teeny bobbers begging me to take them to the palace of wisdom" John Morrison replied with a smirk glued on his face.

"Cena, Morrison, I've been tappin' ass since you two were still in diapers!" Chris Jericho bragged with a proud smirk on his face. "When's the last time you got some Jericho? I know I got some just last week, That little twink Rhodes… man I fucked him through the bed" Matt Hardy bragged as he tossed his things in his bag.

"So what I have both sexes chasing after me" Adam boasted walking out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. "And uh, had some last night, back seat of my car, with Curt".

"I knew it! I knew you were fucking them" Jeff exclaimed laughing as Jack and Evan joined in. "No wonder he and Zack became tag champs so soon" Phil muttered with a smirk.

"No guys I trained 'em, I'm a lot of things but Triple H I am not" Adam said glaring as he started drying his hair, turning his back to everyone in the locker room.

"So . . . was the kid any good?" Cena asked licking his lips at Adam's behind. "Mmmm was he, he was sweet too. Well behaved, too it like a man" Adam murmured his voice muffled by his towel. Jeff licked his lips. "I might give 'em go" he murmured. "I can get anybody I want" Matt said with a smirk of his own.

"Well I can get it anywhere I want, because there is nobody in the WWE more kinky then me" Adam replied smirking as he began getting dressed. "I could have any of you losers if I wanted" Adam boasted pulling his form-fitting shirt over his head.

"Really? Do I smell a challenge?" Cena asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure, fine. How much do you bet Cena?" Adam asked grabbing his wallet.

"I bet 100 dollars on whatever this bet will be" Cena answered pulling out a hundred and tossing on the bench.

"Okay fine I'm in too!" Jeff exclaimed tossing a hundred next to John's. "Me too" Matt muttered throwing a hundred down, followed by Evan and Phil.

"You know what count me in too" Jack smirked dropping his hundred down.

"Boys, you're gonna get schooled" Chris smirked tossing his hundred down.

"If anyone is gonna win this it's me" Morrison called dropping a hundred down.

"I'm in too; the bet is whoever has sex in the most public place without getting caught, wins the whole pot. It'll be risky but that's 900 dollars and all the bragging rights too." Adam murmured his smirk widening.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Wade Barrett asked walking out of the shower, already dressed.

"A bet about who's kinkier" Morrison murmured.

"Nobody has a bet without Wade Barrett, how much?" He asked opening his wallet. "We're betting a hundred each" Cena answered as Wade threw down the hundred. "Count me in".

"It starts now?" Cena asked as Morrison smirked.

"Yup, pick a fuck buddy" Adam murmured with a smirk.

"I got Evan" Jack called as Evan wrapped an arm around him with a smirk. "I got Jericho" Matt called wrapping an arm around Chris's shoulders.

"Call Wade" Morrison murmured as Wade smiled leaning against him.

"I call Punk bitch!" Jeff murmured smirking as he crossed his arms. Phil glared as Jeff yanked him against him.

"And by the way Punkie… I'm NOT bottoming!" Jeff smirked as Phil's eyes widened. "No I don't wanna be his bitch!" Punk whined turning to Adam. "Nope he chose you. means you're his till the bet ends…" Cena murmured as Jeff smirked darkly at Phil, who swallowed hard. Adam jumped as John slapped him on the ass. "Looks like that ass is mine, Copeland".

Adam smirked "What makes you think I'm bottoming to you? What if I said I'm topping and I'm claiming your big bouncy ghetto booty?" John smirked. "Oh really, what if I said If you even attempt that, I'll throw your Canadian ass down and show you why they called me the Doctor of thuganomics?"

"Mmmm why don't you do it right now?" Adam asked licking his lips as John smirked. "Because you already have a very long night a head of you as it is" John murmured with a smirk.

"Then I say, I can't wait, just bring it Johnny-boy"

~ END Of Chapter 1


End file.
